Second Chances
by IMBSA
Summary: At the Battle of Jachin Due, Mwu was killed by the Dominion, sacrificing himself to save his comrades. Three years afterwards, it turns out that Mwu wasn't killed at all, and the love he has for Murrue still burns in his veins. Hiatus.
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances

Prologue: Savior

IMBSA: 'Ello minna san! This fanfic is dedicated to Wandering Cat, who requested this awhile back. I'm apologizing in advance in case it's bad. This has nothing to do with GS: Destiny and none of the Gundams will make an appearance. Please enjoy! Oh, before I forget, this _is_ a multi-chaptered fic.

Disclaimer: "I know something about religion/I know something about this life/And I think there lies your contradiction/It's all very nice/It's very nice"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I'm everything you wanted_

_I am the one who's haunting you_

_I am the eyes inside of you_

_Stare back at you_

_There's nothing left to lose_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Surrender your love; it's all you can do_

"Savior" Skillet

Deep in the shadows, a man stood, watching the door to the small house intently. It opened and he moved forward, but seeing who exited, he stopped, staying in the comfort of darkness.

The pair that cam out were _not_ as happy as could be. The woman's captivating brown eyes were filled with tears of anger and frustration, and she was making her companion—a man—back up to the second car parked on the side of the road. He was a head taller than her and nearly three times as wide, but she still did not back down. The man lying in wait smiled. That trait was something about her that he remembered well.

Finally, the man gave in, or he simply did not want to argue anymore, so he got into his car and drove away. Once he was out of sight, the woman collapsed against the other car, sobbing softly.

He almost went to her then. But before is heart overpowered his head, he remembered what he knew she would feel if he came into her life again so suddenly.

She thought he was dead. The whole _world_ thought he was dead.

Slowly, the woman picked herself up and returned to the inside of her home. Only when the door closed did the man leave the shelter of the shadows, revealing floppy blond hair and glittering blue eyes set in a once easy-going face. It was as handsome as ever. Slight changes to his appearance had been made, as though it had been necessary to cover parts of himself for shame or injury; but a casual observer would not have been able to know why. The hair around that face was arranged so that his ears could not be seen. It was also long enough to cover the left side of his neck.

Smiling slightly as a light upstairs clicked on, the man made his way to the lovingly grown and cared-for rose bushes and jumped the fence into the backyard. Once he felt that the time was right, then and only then would he reveal himself to his beloved.

Mwu La Fllaga paused, pushing himself against the wall as he heard Murrue coming down the stairs and into the kitchen—whose window was not three inches from his head.

Soon, he knew, they would be reunited.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

IMBSA: Crappy beginning, yes I know. But I haven't really decided where I want to go with this. And the whole creeping around like a stalker thing….Well, he's basically been blasted into smithereens. And not all damage can be physical. Also, the lyrics in italics before the story are supposed to reflect the feelings of oneof the characters...who are probably gonna be just Mwu and Murrue...Please R & R, and constructive criticism, as well as suggestions, are always wanted and welcomed.


	2. Shattered Glass

Second Chances

Chapter 1: Shattered Glass

IMBSA: OK, this was a bit of a challenge for me to do on my own, so I enlisted the help of my good friend/"sister"/coauthor, KAHBG:cheers: Oh, this is the same girl who's helping me write "The Storyteller". I misspelled her name in that one. :GASP:

Disclaimer: "Needed elsewhere/To remind us of the shortness of our time/Tears laid for them/Tears of love tears of fear/Burry my dreams/Dig up my sorrows/Oh Lord why/The angels fall first?"

IMBSA: Enjoy!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_These ghosts I keep inside_

_Shards of glass in my veins_

_Release me from myself, release _

_From my duality_

_I face this as a soldier would_

_But useless is my war_

"Veins of Glass" Lacuna Coil

Murrue Ramius was in a type of second mourning. She had _known_ that Randall had had…_problems_ that were severe enough to warrant her leaving him, but….It wasn't in her nature to be cruel. '_Mwu would've _never….' She broke off, refusing to let her thoughts drift to the man she had loved with all her heart. Seeking to banish such sadness from her mind, Murrue went into the kitchen to pick up the pieces of glass that remained after Randall had smashed one of the plates. The wall was still stained and wet from when he had thrown a coffee mug at her, only to have it shatter on the wall.

As she swept the trash up, she got the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. The feeling wasn't altogether unpleasant, just a bit startling. Looking up from the dustpan, her dark eyes scanned the room quickly. Satisfied when her visual search turned up nothing, Murrue continued to clean, only to look up sharply again a few moments later. She couldn't shake the prickling feeling that ran up her spine. Unprompted, her eyes flicked to the two Earth Alliance officers' hats that were in a glass case set into a niche in the wall. One was her own, and the other, Mwu's, one of the only pieces of him she had. She often looked upon them for comfort. Whenever she laid eyes on them, and odd sense of peace and contentment seemed to wash over her.

Yet, at the same time, they filled her with a longing she'd thought had died. The sensation caught her off guard, and she returned to the dusty portion of her mind that held recollections of Mwu. His face surfaced, and a montage of tender moments flew by unbidden. She sat heavily on a kitchen chair, running her fingers slowly through her hair, then rubbing her temples in firm, quick circles. As usual, neither of these calmed her. She stood, about to head to the bathroom for an aspirin, when something outside caught her eye. She turned and peered through the thin curtains adorning the window. Noticing nothing unusual, she rebuked her overactive imagination and walked quickly to where a small white tablet waited to soothe her pounding migraine.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mwu pressed against the house under the window, silently cursing himself. It would do nothing good if she saw him watching her in the dead of night. She'd probably scream and run, or worse, go for a gun. Mwu had no intention of losing her again.

When he was sure she was gone—for the moment, at least—he peeked back over the sill of the window. The room that met his eyes was warm and comforting, if one disregarded the glass Murrue had been in the process of sweeping up. The lingering odor of marinara sauce hung in the air and the still-filled pot waited for the attentions of its beautiful cook.

She seemed to be getting along fine without him. That thought saddened Mwu. Of course, he wanted her to be happy, but….He also wanted her to love him.

But then he saw their hats, the ones that had been part of their Earth Alliance uniform. They sat, enclosed in glass, side by side, on display for all to see. If one sat at the table, one would have a perfect view of them. As close as he had been watching her, he had never been _this_ close, usually content with watching her from across the road. He had never had the nerve to gaze into her _house_. He imagined her eating and gazing at the case.

He rested a moment longer, his fantasies driving logic to an unseen part of his mind, only to be retrieved by the rustling of the trees. He turned, stalking down the street, consoling himself with the prospect of returning the next night.

With a swirl of the tail of his coat, he was gone.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

IMBSA: Well, hope it was good. Oh and you guys don't have any complaints about the length of the chapters, do you? We know it's pretty short….Well, R & R!

**REDKC**: Ah yes, lil bro. Thanks, as always for the encouragement!

**ShinigamiZero16**: Well, we have plans for this to be a bit of a lengthy stor— :KAHBG glares at her. IMBSA turns sheepish: Well, alright, _I_ have plans for this to be lengthy—she's just being dragged along. (KAHBG: DAMN STRAIGHT I AM!) Anyway, we will explain how he was revived a little later on in the story.

**Yami Tenshi Neko-Chan**:blushes: You really think so? Well, here's the update….De nada?.?

**Lady Une-chan a.k.a. Mirai**: YAY! Well, I hope you like this one.

**bondfan**: Words cannot express how honored we are to receive praise from you. You are one of our (many) favorite authors! I'm addicted to your "A Story of Heroes" and KAHBG is getting there….Slowly….:tosses glare in KAHBG's general direction: But thanks for reviewing!

**Read and Gold Phoenix**: YAY! Another one of my fave authors! Huzzah! I whole-heartedly agree, which is why he was doing that. He's been killed and then he all of a sudden reappears and Murrue takes him back and every thing's fine and dandy? I think NOT:ala the psychotic teacher in the Incredibles movie: Thanks for the review! (P.S. YOU update She is the Angel in Archangel!)

**Wander Cat**: No problem, Wandering Cat! I wanted to write a good multi-chaptered MwuxMurrue fanfic, but, 1) didn't know what you guys wanted and, 2), didn't know if I would do a good job. But I'm sure you write well yourself. Thanks for the feedback about the wounds. I hate that too. Byes!


	3. Many Meetings

Second Chances

Chapter 2: Many Meetings

IMBSA: Well, I have nothing to say right now. Tired, considering I stayed up all last night….Well….Bleh…. Actually, I _did_ get poisoned today….I got pricked by one of the stickers of this toxic palm tree thingy in my neighborhood (why it was poisonous is beyond me) so now my leg hurts like crap….And I smell like vinegar 'cause that's the only thing that can relieve the pain. Nothing life-threatening, though, so that's good news. It's just fun to see other people's faces when the ensuing conversation is held:

Person: So what did you do this weekend?

Me: I got poisoned.

Person: O.O WHAT!

IMBSA: Yeeeeeah….

Disclaimer: "Promise that you always will/Candle lit on the window sill/You know I'll be coming home/You know I never wanted to go away/But what am I supposed to say/When I hear the sound of the trumpets call?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Meeting unprepared_

_You caught me unaware_

_I cannot run, I cannot hide_

_I must turn around and face you_

_See me as I was_

_See me as I am_

_Can you see the difference_

_My sadness mourning you_

_Aged me once_

_Killed me twice_

_And to have you I'd die again_

"Life Denied" Klarissa Bradock

Knowing that Murrue was at work all day gave Mwu the only incentive he needed to take the next step. He couldn't…alright, _wouldn't_ speak to her, or show himself now; that time hadn't come yet. No, rather, he decided that, after a month of silent pining, he would go into her house and poke around. Maybe the thrill of that adventure would hold him off for another month.

He was disappointed in the ease with which he got into her home. Like millions of others on the planet, she left the key to her door under the mat. He couldn't risk going through the front door; he was still convinced that that type of entry was too open and not at all prudent. Once again, he jumped the fence and went around back. The key fit and he opened the rear door to the kitchen.

Seeing the room in daylight changed nothing about the feeling of love, strength, and security he felt while in contact with that room. Mwu took his precious time wandering through the house.

The rooms he first came to were a bathroom and a living room (the latter of which the front door directly opened into). Bypassing both, he came to the stairs.

On sudden impulse, he wanted to see her bedroom. That would be best at holding back the dangerous desires that stirred within his heart. If they threatened to overwhelm him, he would just close his eyes, imagine her in her room, and everything would be fine. He remembered that the first room on the left was hers from watching her type at her computer into the wee hours of the night.

He stopped, staring at the white painted door. It was a plain door, but the knowledge that the room behind it was _hers_ made it all important. He reached out, twisted the knob, and slowly pushed the door open.

If the kitchen had been warm and comforting, it was _nothing_ compared to her bedroom. Everything radiated care and compassion from the yellow curtains to the cozy-looking queen-sized bed against the far wall. An orange laptop sat on a desk near the door; a vanity mirror on top of a dresser was against the wall to his right and a bedside table groaned under the weight of family photos. To its left was a bookshelf filled almost to capacity with every book imaginable. Across from the bed, to the drawers' right was another door, Mwu assumed it to be a walk-in closet. He leaned over her bed, smelling her shampoo, reveling in the scent of jasmine tickling his sense of smell. He peered at the photos, noting that only one showed most of the back of her head. Finally, after he had looked at everything there was to see (and that took a long time in its own right), he walked slowly from the room. He looked down the hall, wanting to discover all that he possibly could about Murrue's new life, but Reason was propelling him out the door.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The sound of a nearby car coming up the road froze the blood in his veins, He had spent longer than he had intended to. Breathing hard, he raced out of the house, went over the fence and sprinted out into the road. Brakes squealed and the car screeched to a halt, bumper inches from Mwu's leg. He cursed. He knew the color of the car all too well. He looked for someplace to run even though he knew he wouldn't get anywhere in time.

Murrue was already getting out of the driver's seat.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Murrue was thrown forward and then jerked back from the force of the car's stop. Panicking, she quickly unstrapped herself and stepped out, convinced somehow that she had hit the man that had appeared so suddenly in her path.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sor—" The man's face snatched the words from her throat. '_No…._' her mind screamed. It was as though she'd seen a ghost. "It….It _can't_ be…._Mwu_?"

"Hello Murrue," he replied.

"It's not…not possible…."

"I _am_ the man who made the impossible possible." A bit of his old humor came back and Murrue almost laughed. Instead, tears fell from her eyes.

"_No_," she whispered, quietly echoing her mind. "You…you _died_…."

"I guess I'm doing pretty good for a dead guy." He moved towards her, wanting nothing more than to touch her, to comfort her, but he didn't know if that was such a smart thing to do, considering the state she was in. He did, though, reach into his pocket and offer her a handful of tissues. "C'mon now; don't cry." He put a gentle hand on her arm and steered her to the house.

Murrue snapped more or less back to her senses and exclaimed, "My keys are in my car!" before he led her into her home. She quickly returned to the driver's seat of the vehicle. She gazed at the man through the glass of the windshield as he stood on the walk to the door, patiently waiting for her.

She seriously considered putting her car in reverse and driving away to put as much distance as she could between herself and Mw—'_the man who _claims _to be Mwu_,' she mentally corrected herself. But as she watched him, it seemed impossible to separate the two men. The way he stood with his hands in his pockets, how his foot tapped out a once-familiar rhythm on the concrete….Somehow, she just couldn't entirely convince herself that that man was not Mwu. She came close, but some part deep inside refused to accept that he was anyone _but_ Mwu.

She sighed, started the car, and pulled it into the driveway. She sat a few moments in the car to collect herself, and then got out to face the man who stood on the walk.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

The pair sat in the living room, silently appraising each other. Murrue was curled up in the easy chair, legs folded under her, while Mwu sat on the couch on the opposite side of the room. The only sounds heard were the ticking of the clock and the rhythmic breathing of the two. Mwu had tried a couple of times to engage her in conversation, to no avail so far. But Mwu La Fllaga was a _very_ stubborn man.

"So….Where 'm I gonna sleep?" He asked.

Murrue looked blank. "Sleep?"

"Yeah. What, you thought I'd just say hi and then haul ass outta here? I don't think so."

Murrue silently considered this. She didn't _want_ him to leave…really….He looked _so much_ like—'_Stop it_,' she mentally scolded herself. She still wasn't completely convinced that he was Mwu….But then again, she wasn't altogether sure that he _wasn't_ Mwu either. "The guest bedroom," she answered finally.

"You never wanted to room separately on the _Archangel_." He responded, getting a bright pink blush in reply. It was a true statement.

Composing herself, Murrue repeated firmly, "The guest bedroom." Mwu sighed.

"If you insist."

"I _do_." She rose, going upstairs with Mwu following her. Murrue led him to the room diagonally across the hall to hers and opened the door. The room beyond was painted blue-green, white bed with pale blue sheets in the middle. A set of dresser drawers stood in the corner. "_This_ room." She couldn't help it and added the formal title, "Sir," behind it.

"Murrue—" The woman turned to face him, eyes quickly filling again.

"Stop it," she half-hissed. "You're not…you can't be Mwu. I don't even _know_ you."

Mwu flinched at her words. _That_ hurt. "Murrue—" he began again, only to be cut off a second time.

"No! He's dead! I _saw_ him die, and-and you're just…." At this point, she dissolved into heart-wrenching sobs, tears coursing down her pale face. "You _can't_ be him, you just can't be!"

Closing the distance between the two of them, Mwu put an arm around her, other hand moving to tip her head up and force her gaze to meet his. His blue eyes glittered. "Can you look me straight in the eyes and _honestly_ tell me that I'm not Mwu La Fllaga? Are you _one hundred_ percent _sure_ that I'm not him?"

Murrue, shocked out of her tears by both his questioning and the familiarity of his touch, could not answer him. She would be lying if she said "Yes"; but if she answered "No" then that proved his point. And that meant that there was a possibility that the man holding her _was_ Mwu. All Murrue could do was stare into the depths of his sapphire eyes while her mind worked frantically to come up with a response, mouth opening and closing as she struggled for words. Reading her silence correctly, Mwu's eyes softened. Then he took advantage of her opened mouth by pressing his lips to hers.

Tears formed in Murrue's eyes once again. She knew his kiss, his voice, his touch. And she could deny it no longer.

'_Still_,' a voice in the back of her mind warned her, '_be careful_.'

Then it was driven from her head; all that existed in that moment was herself and Mwu.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

IMBSA: Wellps, there they are….I think this is the longest chapter so far….:checks: OMG, it is! O.O R & R!

**REDKC:** I'm sure there is some…_some_where….Like, x.x…O.o…v.v….Is there one for "This sucks?"

**Darth Riven**: Thanks for the review!

**Red and Gold Phoenix**: It's good to know that you have no complaints so far….She really is, isn't she? Oh you _are_, are you::checks BULL::steals riding crop from Natarle (don't ask what the Ensign is doing with it in her possession….-;): I haven't seen it! Grar…. :notices the "you rock" part: Oh, why thank you. :smiley:

**Chayla Maznable**: ….I saw eppy 49 on Friday, so I can see why you're skeptic. I…kinda am too now….BUT I WILL NEVER GIVE UP HOPE::strikes cheesy pose: Oh, don't worry, we plan to reveal all….Once we figure out how he did it too….

**Wandering Cat**: Have patience, my Padawan. He will get his…just…not right now….How did you know that was all I was willing to sacrifice as far as his good looks went? As for the "left arm" thing, well….We actually tossed that around and decided not to. First of all, Andy lost his arm. Second….It just…detracts from Mwu's seksiness. :girlish giggle: The suggestion was a neat one—and we were damn near using it ourselves. Oh, and you weren't wrong….:tear, tear:

**D-Jack**: Sorry about that. It's the way I remember it and distinguish this Mwu from Aries Mu in Knights of the Zodiac. Not that you could ever get them confused unless you're scanning all of your numerous fanfics to find a certain name….

**DarkRoxy**: Why thank you. As for the "allure of darkness"….Well, yes it will be present in varied amounts in the story….It just might not be as apparent in some parts than in others. As for your other review….Well, does this chapter answer it?


	4. Angel Arms

Second Chances

Chapter 3: Angel Arms

By: IMBSA and KAHBG

IMBSA: Sorry for the long wait, but, I've been on restriction and whether or not I still am is up in the air right now, so I've decided to take advantage of the chaos and post this. We have a nice, long chapter for you today, so be happy. Oh, and I'm not sure if they're still allowing songfics on this site, so if I get in trouble, it's you guys' fault.

Disclaimer: "It's not the wind that cracked your shoulder/And threw you to the ground/Who's there that makes you so afraid/You're shaken to the bone/You know I don't understand/You deserve so much more than this"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Murrue awoke to the alarm clock screaming in her ear. Cracking one eye open slightly and shutting the clock's alarm off, she looked at the timepiece to discern what ungodly hour it was. 5:45 am. Groaning slightly as she pushed herself off the comfy mattress, she exited, intent on the bathroom.

While in the hallway, she gave a small jump when a mumbled cry from the guest bedroom reached her. Peeking in, she saw Mwu tangled up in the blankets on the bed. As she watched, he muttered another, incoherent word, and turned over.

Murrue smiled. '_Talking in his sleep, just like he did on the _Archangel', she thought to herself. She returned to the bathroom. Stripping off her blue nightgown, she turned on the water to take a quick shower.

Halfway through, she heard a muffled thud followed by a sarcastic "Ow…." Murrue quickly wrapped a towel around herself and hurried to his room, convinced that he had somehow hurt himself. She didn't even shut the water off.

Both relieved and amused when she saw Mwu picking himself off the floor and pushing the sheets back on the bed, Murrue still had to make sure he was all right.

"I'm fine," Mwu replied when she'd asked him. "Just fell out of bed while sleeping." He sighed, and then remarked, mock-ruefully, "Happens all the time."

Once assured that no harm had befallen him, Murrue became painfully aware of her dripping body and the thinness of the towel she wore. A ruddy glow formed in her cheeks as Mwu's eyes lingered where the blue cloth ended and the pale skin of her thigh began.

"I could get used to this," Mwu told her, eyes sparkling rakishly.

_Beyond_ blushing now, Murrue murmured, "Sorry," before running back to the bathroom for all she was worth.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Where are we going again?" Asked Mwu from the front seat of the car as Murrue pulled out of the driveway.

"The school I teach at to drop off some plans." She replied, looking into her rear-view mirror.

"Why? You don't trust the kids to direct themselves for one day?"

"They're third graders, Mwu. They still need me to hold their hands a bit."

"Ah," He answered, as though that explained it all.

Murrue sighed. "Besides, it's not for '_just_ a _day_', it's for the entire _week_."

"An entire week?" He smirked, cocking an eyebrow. "Wonder what _you_'ve got planned."

Lips twitching slightly upward, Murrue responded, "I have to get you acclimated if you're going to live with me into the unforeseeable future."

"What could have possibly changed?"

"You'd be surprised, Mwu. It's been three years since…." She swallowed against the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. She couldn't bear speaking those words.

Fortunately, Mwu understood. His eyes softened and his voice was a touch more gentle than usual. "Hey, it's ok. It's a whole week I've got you to myself." His voice and expression turned slyly seductive. "What's a couple to do when they have an entire week alone?"

Murrue had no answer—none that would be appropriate, anyway. She didn't think that she was ready to go _that_ far with someone she didn't completely trust. And she still didn't completely trust _him._ So she chose to remain silent, and silent it remained until they pulled into the parking lot of the school. She parked the car, but didn't get out.

"Mwu. In order to keep us safe, Orb allowed us to change our names to prevent us from being charged for any war crimes the Earth Alliance would find us guilty for. So when we're not alone, it's Maria."

"Got it."

"And, _please_, stay in the car."

Mwu made a show of rolling his eyes. "_Yes_ mother."

""""""""""""""""

It wasn't as easy as it sounded. Every minute that passed by made Mwu more and more anxious. Maybe because it had been less than a day since they had been reunited, maybe just because being blasted to smithereens had put his nerves on edge.

Whatever the case, Mwu was almost screaming in frustration when Murrue came back to the car at least thirty minutes later. As happy as he was to see her, Mwu could tell that she was angry even before she'd slammed the door and muttered, "Bastard," in an uncharacteristic fit of rage.

Mwu cocked his head to the side. "What happened?"

"Nothing," was the sullen reply as the engine started up and they pulled out of the parking spot. Mwu continued to stare at her, an unconvinced look on his face. With a weary sigh, she gave in. "The principal. He chewed me out for taking such a long leave of absence. He cornered me in the mailroom and said that I didn't look sick. Believe me, I would've been out a lot sooner if he hadn't stopped me. Bastard," she repeated under her breath.

Within ten minutes they had arrived at Murrue's—well, _their_ house. Before Murrue could exit the car of her own accord, Mwu jumped out and opened her door for her, extending his arm with a kind of half-bow. "An escort for the lady?" He asked mock-poshly.

Smiling radiantly, Murrue took his hand, allowing him to pull her up and into his warm embrace. She also let him plant a firm kiss on her lips while he closed the car door. A few moments later, they entered the house, intent on not wasting their week.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The week passed quickly and without great incident. Mwu and Murrue slipped into a comfortable routine. They spent days on end together, not speaking, just holding one another and living in each other. Sometimes, though, Murrue thought that it was too good to be true. She'd lie awake in bed, thinking about the man sleeping across the hall.

"Why can't I believe him?" She asked herself on one such a night. "He's proved himself a thousand times over. He _has _to be him. But…_how_?"

She had no answers, none she was completely sure of. Alone, her fears and doubts crept over her, stealing away all her certainty. But one look at Mwu's strong frame and all those feelings were banished. It gave her no more assuredness than her other state of being but filled her with a sweet desire that had only overtaken her with Mwu.

Her eyes were drooping closed when she thought she heard some type of piteous moan—like an injured animal. Her eyes snapped open, recalling similar noises from various points during the night from the beginning of the week. She tried to pinpoint it, but it did not sound again until she was sound asleep.

"""""""""""

The next day was Sunday and marked the end of their (more or less) blissful vacation.

Mwu came wearily down the stairs to the kitchen, slumping into one of the chairs around the table as Murrue busied herself with making breakfast. When she noticed him in the chair, she started violently, almost dropping the pan in the process.

"Good morning." She said after a moment. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry," he replied, groaning slightly as he stretched, groan turning into a yawn half-way through.

Setting down the skillet, Murrue went to him, concern evident in her eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked, gently hugging him from behind.

"Ah, didn't sleep well." He answered with a noncommittal shrug. "Not like I do anyway." He smirked slyly up at her. Murrue smiled and rolled her eyes, much more relaxed than the night before. She kissed him lightly on the cheek before returning to the stove.

"""""""""""""

"Let me get that." Before Murrue could protest, Mwu swept the plates that had held their breakfast out of her hands. "You made breakfast; I sat on my ass. I wash the dishes…._You_ wash dishes too."

Murrue shook her head slightly. "No. You _wash_; I _dry_ the dishes."

Mwu smirked and set the plates on the table. "That's only _after_ everything that fits in the sink is clean." He wandered off to the side of the room, his back to Murrue.

"What are you—". Her inquiry was cut short by the gentle waft of music emitting from the stereo. The first sweet piano notes of Sarah McLachlan's "Angel" reached their ears, soft at first. Then a seraph's voice sounded:

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it okay_

_There's always some reason_

_To feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_Oh, beautiful release_

_Memory seeps from my veins_

_Let me be empty and weightless_

_And maybe I'll find some peace tonight_

"Or," Mwu turned and walked back to Murrue and put his arms around her , right hand on her waist, left at the small of her back, pulling her towards him. "We could dance instead." He whispered into her ear. Murrue shivered , arms automatically locking behind his neck. Slowly, they began swaying from side to side, moving to the beat.

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark, cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort there_

They rotated on the spot, moving together until Murrue's head rested on Mwu's chest and his arms completely encircled her body. Her hands had moved down to lie on his shoulders. The dishes lay forgotten on the table and in the sink. Other than the song, not another sound was heard, except for the slow scuffs of their feet.

_So tired of the straight line_

_And everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_And the storm keeps on twisting_

_You keep on building the lie_

_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference_

_Escaping one last time_

_It's easier to believe_

_In this sweet madness_

_Oh this glorious sadness_

_That brings me to my knees_

Murrue closed her eyes and let the scent of Mwu wash over her; that intensely familiar male smell that all at once charmed her and made her feel safe. Truly, if angels really were able to descend to earth, Mwu _had_ to be one of them. When she looked back at all he had done, he seemed all too good for her, as though she didn't deserve him. But as she clung to him for dear life, she knew she would never give him up for anything. She was glad he had come back to her.

That thought surprised her. Did she believe him? She smiled as she realized that she did.

Mwu too was indulging in the smell of Murrue, the one that always seemed to excite his senses no matter what. He rested his chin on the top of her head as they danced, pushing himself closer, if that was possible, to Murrue. As he inhaled the scent that clung to her hair, an intense desire stirred within him. He wanted her so badly in that moment. He _needed_ her. Though he was in his arms, somehow, he ached for more.

Gently, he tilted head, removing it from his chest, and lowered his mouth to hers. A bit taken aback at this action, Murrue could do almost nothing but kiss him back. If she had been holding onto him tightly before, it was nothing compared to what she was doing now. They had stopped dancing completely and everything in the kitchen, the music, even the world, slid away, leaving the two in their embrace. Mwu deepened the kiss, pushing Murrue's head forward with a hand. She went willingly, moaning slightly as the kiss became more passionate, more desperate. Murrue's eyes opened slowly, though her mind protested slightly to herself. Her gaze moved around the room, falling on a figure behind Mwu, shadowed in the kitchen doorway.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

IMBSA: Dum dum dum….I'm sorry, I couldn't resist…. :smiles innocently: Oh, invisible johnny will hate me for sure….FYI, this will probably be the last chapter for awhile. Report cards are coming out soon….And I doubt my parents will be very sympathetic to my cause….So be patient! R & R!

**Lady Une-Chan a.k.a. Mirai: **Thanks for the review!

**REDKC: **Hey hey bro! I'm sure there are better emoticons than the ones we're coming up with….

**Yun Fei:** We're still kinda…figuring that out too.

**ShinigamiZero16:** I checked it out, and I agree with you. Mwu definitely seems alive as Neo. I just hope they don't kill him off for real this time….That would suck ass….

**Tori-kun:** KAHBG! How goes it? Thanks for reviewing…your own…story….

**Chayla Manzable:** Permission granted::winces in anticipation:

**Mangamaniac:** Good to here you like it, but please, we don't effing _know_ how he survived. We're trying to come up with a reason. You have a suggestion, we'd be _glad_ to hear it. :grumbles to self darkly: Uh, I'll try to read your fic, but like I said, I'm probably going to be on restriction. But I'll definitely try.

**Anonymous: **Well, we don't really _plan_ to have other characters brought in, but….Eh. And I understand what you mean about the shortage. I feel it too, man, I feel it. Sorry, I'm watching "Aliens" as I type this and Hudson just melted down again…so, yeah….Well, I've only watched the dubs too, and I'm trying to get the episode summaries for Destiny, but mahqdotnet is just failing me in that respect. Thanks for the review!

**Darth Riven:** Thanks for the positive feedback, dude. I agree with you, even though I haven't actually _watched_ the thing, I've seen screenshots, and I'm beginning to love life again.

**Kurama-kawai:** You're right; there aren't. I'd really like it if more of them cropped up. :cough, cough, hint, hint, hack, wheeze:

**Reader of Many:** Hey, hey, hey don't go pointing the finger at anyone. Do you know how hard it is to write decent stuff _and_ maintain good grades? Sometimes one must sacrifice quantity for quality. :nod nod: Well, anyway, thankies!

**Wandering Cat:** Um, a Padawan is Star Wars Jedi terminology for an apprentice. It's my saying…kinda….So….Yeah. Well, Mwu's…been as good as dead for a couple of years. Abnormalities are to be expected. I liked that method of reuniting them too. What else says "It's me, honey, your former lover you thought was dead" other than almost getting run over? Don't feel bad; I laughed too. In fact, I laughed while Kira cried too. I'm so heartless. Who was the guy who shot Patrick? To me, thinking back on it, it kinda looked like Nicol's father. But then again, my memories not the best, so I could be wrong and he was just nameless cannon fodder. You're welcome for the uplifting of the soul or whatever….

**invisible johnny: **Are you kidding me? I couldn't move for about an hour after he died, I was crying too hard. It _was_ a happy ending, but _too_ happy for my tastes. I don't know. Mwu was dead and everyone besides Murrue was all happy and crap. It just didn't seem right to me. I really got off my ass to type up this chapter for you. Your review….Well, it made me do it. Thanks for being so supportive and patient. I apologize for not updating sooner, but….:sigh: It's hard. :blush: My writing really _does_ have that much of an effect on you?

**Dark Roxy:** Of course you know it'll turn out all right. Or will it? Dum dum dum. Thanks for your support! _You_ were heart broken? _I _felt like dying or something.

**KC:** Well, here's the next one!

**SilverCannon:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Murrue Ramius:** O.o Really? Well, I'm glad to help. Thanks!

**Seigi-san:** Thank you! They're my fave too. Sometimes, though, other couplings overtake me, but I always come back to M/M. I'll try making it longer….


	5. Nope, not yet

The stage is set: in a seemingly middle-class living room, a couch faces the audience. There is a door slightly in the background in the wall to the right of the sofa. A stairway extends up from a few yards directly behind the couch. To the left, an open arch-way is seen. Through this door, a familiar, blond-haired head pokes itself through. It is Mwu La Fllaga.

"Hey." He says, body soon following his head as he makes his way to and sits on the couch. "I bet you're wondering 'What happened to this story?' Personally, I'm wondering that myself. Believe me, I want to know who that guy is too. I mean, who is _so_ important that he interrupts my 'private time' with my girl? Damn stalking bastard." He pauses. "Not me, of course, that…." He digs in the folds of the couch and pulls a script-like sheaf of paper and reads from it. "'…figure behind' me 'shadowed in the kitchen doorway.'" He throws the script over his shoulder nonchalantly. "He's already in the effing house! I want to know who this guy is!" He sighs. "You have the authoresses's…yeah, apologies for the long delay. You also have IMBSA's excuses." He digs into the couch again and pulls out a sheet of (surprisingly) frilly and girlish paper with the words: "From the desk of IMBSA" at the top in pink lettering. He once again begins reading. "'Ah, I am sorry minna-san, but this chapter seems to have gotten lost in the mail. As I've said countless times before, KAHBG has yet to get the much-awaited chapter to me. She also seems to be screening her calls and won't pick up when I call. Either that, or she really _does_ have the Schedule from Hell that's jam-packed full of crap I can't even think about. But that's not the point! The point is that I am terribly, terribly, sorry about the wait and to tell you that we _will_ be updating _soon_. Gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai,' continues on down the page….And then her signature." He also tosses this aside. "So please don't make her take up permanent residence in her bomb shelter by lobbing hand grenades at her. If you must, direct the comments (and other such things, such as Howlers or punches or other actions that may cause her bodily/mental/spiritual harm) at KAHBG. That's all. Seeya!" He gives an energetic wave, gets up, and exits through the door he came in from.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

IMBSA: Yes, yes, I know this is a paltry excuse, but it is the truth. But to be fair, don't place all the blame on my poor friend. I don't want her to get all pissy at me. We just wanted to give some assurance that we have not forgotten about this and that we don't mean to disappoint you. As Mwu kindly read, "Gomen nasai." And I know I made Mwu OOC. Ask me later if I care. Here are my replies to the reviews so we can at least have _something_ done.

**Yun Fei: **Well, it seems that Neo is Mwu….Which totally blows this fic out of the water with a 12 gauge semiautomatic shotgun….Unfortunately, Mwu doesn't remember Murrue, so that'll be a problem….And I still have to figure out how Mwu survived in this story….

**RisingGundam2004:** Thanks for the encouragement! We try….

**Bondfan:** Thank you as well for your continued readership. I'm glad you thought the chapter was good.

**Yami Tenshi Neko – Chan:** We were aiming for that a bit.

**The hero of time 2005:** :ducks into bomb shelter.: Gomen nasai! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I really couldn't! I wanted to have a way to put the guy in that you knew right off the bat that he was someone to watch. That was my only option!

**Dominus: **Right on only one count. And I'm not gonna tell you which one. :p I love some good MwuxMurrue too. I've read your drabbles (Possibilities, right?) but I can't remember if I reviewed. Hm.

**Dark Roxy: **Thanks for the review!

**Tempest Kiro:** Why, yes, he is….My friends said I had an obsession, but I didn't go to psychiatrist for it. But….I like to see that you suffer for your love. So do I, but, I just, I don't _share_ my suffering with anyone but my friends and close family. But hey, whatever floats your boat. I'm an idiot who likes Mwu La Fllaga too.

**Invisible johnny:** O.O Sh-Shit. :burrows deeper into bomb shelter: Pleasedon'thurtme! If you want anyone to blame for the long delay, blame KAHBG! If you want anyone to blame for the cliffie then blame me—I mean, not me! I actually got off restriction, but KAHBG and I were a bit stuck, so anyway. Congrats on your graduation and, more importantly, your lack of report cards now. Jeez, I wish I were you. It always means a lot to us when someone takes the time to really show us that they like our fanfics and long, detailed reviews do that. You showed us that you were truly concerned about the fic and that lit the fire under my ass enough for me to post. I'm sure you could easily find me, but, you know, whatever. I have a bit of a death wish myself….

**Wandering Cat:** I know, I know. But at least I updated, right? No, the principal was not Randall. Actually, we really have no plans for the principal to have another part in the story. :tee hee: I just wrote that as filler, to tell you the truth. So, no, no more evil principal. Hey, I hate Fllay and Hilary Duff too. So don't feel bad. I've already been sensitive to their feelings, so it's not much of a problem. But since my favorite characters from GS are basically Mwu, Murrue, Andy, and Aisha, I don't really care about the rest.

**Red and Gold Phoenix:** If you have any complaints, please direct them I n KAHBG's direction. :inches away from her coauthoress.: Sorry that the ending was so terrible. I'll try not to do any more cliffies, though I can't promise anything.

**SpaceyChic468:** The short review is ok, as long as you review, right? Thanks!

**Segi-san:** He may be on the Archangel, but he doesn't remember her, so that kinda makes it a moot point.

**Rachel:** Good to see you're still alive, my mini-me. Now, if you could continue reading….

**Chikara28:** We plan on continuing, if you keep on reading. And I agree, there needs to be more MxM fics.

**Chayla Maznable:** I'm glad to see you liked it!

**Masked Mirage:** Thank you for adding to the encouragement about the stalker thing. Sometimes I'm paranoid about the weirdest things….Thank you also for the nice compliments. You sure know how to sweet-talk someone! I have no doubts now that Neo and Mwu are one and the same person. Oh, don't worry, it's not finished yet. Just on a long hiatus. A loooooooooooooong hiatus as it turns out to be. And believe me, you'll know when it's finished. I'll make a big deal about you guys supporting me (and it'll be true) and thank you for the reviews when we're finished. I hate it when I'm not sure if that's the end of a story or not.

**Murrue Ramius:** Hm. Maybe it just had the elements of the perfect kind of relationship they're to have? As for the shadow-dude, you'll just have to wait for it.

**Tennisprincess15:** Why don't you people get that I am a sadist and a masochist (sorta) mixed up into one yummy package? Seriously though, I rather liked the cliffie, and sorry if it scared you or anything (well, not really, since it was _supposed_ to scare you), but well, it was my only option!

Well, R&R! (To what, I don't know….)


	6. Randall

Second Chances

Chapter 4: Randall

IMBSA: Well, we finally found it, mutilated at the bottom of one of our bags. (You should know whose :p). Sorry for the long wait!

Disclaimer: "Hatred may make you strong, but it also makes you blind and stupid."

IMBSA: I hope it's up to your standards, but I doubt it will be.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_And I want to rip his heart out_

_Just for hurting you_

_And I want to break his mind down_

_Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do_

_And I want to make him regret_

_Life since the day he met you_

_Yes I do_

_And I want to make him take back_

_All that he took from you_

_Yes I do_

—"Just For" Nickelback

For one heart-stopping moment, Murrue stood, eyes wide in astonishment, unable to move. Then her shock-riddled mind registered that she knew the man watching them. Springing apart from Mwu, eyes fearfully glued to the man's figure, Murrue backed away until she hit the counter.

Confused and alarmed by her reaction, Mwu asked, "Murrue, what—" He trailed off as he followed her gaze. "Whoa!" He turned to face the man quickly. "Who the hell are you!" He edged over, seeking to shield Murrue from whoever that psycho was. "And how the hell did you get in here?"

Murrue's mouth opened, but no sound was heard. Finally, she choked out in a horrified gasp, "Randall…." Her hand moved up to her throat, as if a healed wound there had started to hurt again.

Mwu glanced at her quickly, questioningly, then back to the figure before him.

"What's wrong, Maria?" The man sneered, hazel eyes seeming to burn with the fires of Hell. Mwu noted that he used her alias, a fact that strangely meant something to him. "Miss me? I was only gone for two weeks." He stepped closer to Mwu, who stood his ground. "And I can already see you've replaced me." He emitted a short, mirthless laugh. "I was right. You really are a wh—"

Mwu's arm twitched and a moment later he had the man by his shirt collar against the wall. "Watch your language," he snarled. "There's a lady in the room."

Randall smirked. "Bullshit. She's just a filthy, little—" Mwu's fist plowed a course from Randall's jaw to his nose. Then he threw the stunned being to the floor. Hard. As if to cancel this, Randall jumped back up and swung back at the former military officer. The two ended up outside on the pavement by the end of their small scuffle. Then Mwu delivered a good kick to the back of the man's knee, driving him to the ground. Any type of training from his academy days stopped there, as Mwu followed him to the concrete.

Murrue's eyes widened as she watched the two men rolling on the dirt, fighting like schoolboys. Randall landed a total of about four good punches to Mwu's torso, only once knocking the wind out of him and another time causing him to bust his knuckle. Mwu, however, had bequeathed to Randall a bloody nose, a black eye, several missing teeth, a busted lip, and numerous other injuries short of breaking limbs.

Finally Murrue had witnessed all she could take and screamed, "Stop it, both of you!" as she attempted to pull Mwu off Randall, tears running down her face. At the feeling of her hands at his back, Mwu gave Randall one more punch and stood, sense seeming to have returned, if only for a moment. Randall stared up at the two through bleary eyes. He pulled himself slowly into a sitting position, movements slow and labored, testament to the brutal beating he had gotten at the hands of his rival. "That's enough, Mwu, he's not worth it, don't—" The rest of her words got lost in the sobs that shook her body. Her hands fell from his frame to cover her face, as though too ashamed to see the spectacle the men had made out of themselves.

"Yeah, that's right Maria," Randall scorned, "cry your pretty little eyes out. Get your boy-toy to kick the shit out of me, never mind that I did the same for—"

At the increase in volume of Murrue's weeping, Mwu put an arm around her, simultaneously glaring with the utmost intensity at the hated thing before him, pulling off the nigh-impossible feat of looking both comforting and threatening at the same time. "Leave. Now." His anger seemed to be affecting his speech; he no longer appeared to have the control to speak in full sentences. "Get in your car _now_ and drive away. The next time I see your ugly, shit-faced ass _any_where near this place or _her_—no, anytime I even _see_ you, I will smash your face in and you _won't_ like it. She is the _only_ thing standing between me and you, so you better clear out instead of waiting for her to change her mind." Randall stared dumbly up at him, not moving towards the vehicle that seemed so violating and-and _wrong_ on the driveway. Mwu kicked up at his face, something that made the other man jerk back in fear. "_Now_ before I lose _all _patience with you and beat your ass anyway!"

Randal scrambled to his feet and more or less dragged himself to his car, starting it up and peeling out of the driveway, speeding away as fast as he possibly could. Only when he was out of sight did Mwu drop the scowl and turn to the woman crying in his arms. As caustic and utterly scathing as his voice was, it had fallen in favor of more gentle and soothing tones.

"I'm sorry, Murrue," he murmured over and over again, arms rubbing up and down her back and through her hair—this time with no lusty intentions in the motions. He had his own questions, like just who this Randall guy was, and why she had been so…so in complete shock at the mere sight of the man (though he could guess a lot of the story), but he, even in his rage-induced temper, knew that they would have to wait until later.

At every whispered phrase from Mwu, Murrue shook her head, crying in his embrace unceasingly, until she finally stumbled back from him, hurriedly wiping at her eyes and muttering something about needing a shower. She hastily re-entered the house, fresh tears drawing rivers painful to see on Murrue's pale and delicate face.

Mwu stood outside, glaring at a spot of blood left behind by Randall, replaying the incident in his head until he could bear the silence and desolation no longer.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was a just-showered, still wet Murrue wrapped in a bath robe that came into Mwu's room a little later, dark eyes refusing to meet his blue ones, hands wringing in her lap even as she sat precariously on the edge of his bed. She didn't respond when he put his arms around her and he was suddenly afraid that with that one action—string of actions, really—he had unwittingly destroyed everything that had grown (or re-grown) between them. They stayed that way for an indiscernible amount of time, neither one speaking, each enveloped in their own thoughts. Seconds ticked away with the beats of their hearts, as Mwu clung to her as though afraid of losing her.

Finally, when her hair was well on its way to drying unbrushed, she spoke, saying, "I suppose I should explain." Mwu was silent, mouth and nose crushed within her fragrant hair, breathing in her scent. She took it as a symbol to continue. "Well….When you were-were k-k—when I thought you were d-dead, there was this-this…empty hole I felt I had to fill up...You were gone and I-I was…_so _lost without you... I felt almost like I couldn't go on. But I had to, f-for the crew, for Kira-kun, f-for everyone involved. I…got myself into things I shouldn't have. I was so desperate to feel complete, to quiet this yearning for you…that I took the first person that came along. I guess you can see how that turned out. No I wasn't dating him when you came along—either time—no I didn't…" her voice lowered to a whisper, "_sleep_ with him or anything like that." Her voice returned to normal. "Calling him my boyfriend was a-a _formality_ I guess you'd say. He wasn't _really_ my boyfriend. Not like you were." She looked up and backward at him, as if seeking some kind of understanding, or bracing herself from—and warning him of—her next words. Her voice became plaintive and pained, as if the mere words made her hurt. "He…he beat me sometimes when I didn't do things just so." Her eyes filled with tears again and Mwu's arms tightened around her. This time, an arm went up to cover his, pushing herself closer to him, more fully into his protective embrace. "He would throw things around….Maybe smack me once or twice….And….He was horrible, Mwu, horrible!" She once again dissolved into tears. She froze slightly when she felt him lightly brush away the tears with his fingertips, turning her slowly with his other arm to face him.

"So why'd you stay?" He asked softly, silent streams falling faintly from his own eyes.

"Because….Because it felt worse to me being alone than being with him." She answered thickly.

"Murrue….I…." Words failed the very conversational Mwu la Fllaga.

"I," she sighed and smiled humorlessly—in fact, it was completely emotionless and empty—an act that chilled Mwu slightly. "I wouldn't really call it 'breaking up' since there was nothing at all to 'break up', but I cut ties with him about a week or two ago. With everything that happened, you coming back and all, I forgot to change the locks and such, so he still has the key to the house. I'm….I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it I just…wanted to forget about that little period in my life. I knew you wouldn't even _think_ to do any of the stuff he did to me."

"You've spent the last three years under the thumb of that asshole?" Murrue paused and then nodded. "Jesus, and I thought my time was rough." She gave him a curious look. He rubbed a hand through his hair. "Eh, I don't remember most of it. I just remembering finding you and…." He trailed off wondering if it was a smart move to disclose to her that he had been watching her when she was at home and essentially doing some minor stalking. "Well, here I am." He finished lamely. He looked down at her now-dry eyes and looked away again. "Don't make yourself suffer like that, though, ever again. And I promise," he drew her closer to himself, feeling her arms go under his to curl securely around his shoulders, "I will never, _ever_ let him—or anyone—hurt you again. Ever." Then, as if to ease the apprehension, continued, saying, "Never, ever, ever. Ever." He felt her smile into his chest and sensed the tension slowly leak out of her body.

"Add a few more evers to that, and I'll be fine."

He smirked and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, murmuring the word she had demanded as he slowly rocked her back and forth. When he felt that her hands were not gripping him as tightly as before, he looked down and saw that she was fast asleep, mouth curved in a small, satisfied smile that warmed him when all he had seen of her for a while was a biting vulnerability, much like the look in an abandoned pet's eyes. He gently moved over on his bed to make room for her, and when it seemed apparent that she was not about to let him go, even in her unconscious state, contented himself in sleeping quietly beside her.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

IMBSA: Happy? I went clear across town to get it and wasted a lot of gas. So be happy! Sorry it's not that long, but we thought this was a good place to end. And I know, I know, why would a perfectly level-headed girl like a Murrue give her house key to a monster like him? Well, Randall insisted on it, and, as you can see and probably guess, he has _very_ powerful methods of persuasion. I'm not sure why my friends and I are obsessed with an abused Murrue, but, well, the infamous plotline has permeated _this_ fic. Sigh. Oh well. R&R! And sorry again about the long wait!

**tennisprincess15: **Well, I had to think of something else to put there! Guess what guess what! I got the new HP book::dances like a monkey: I'm so happy! But, anyway, to the response. When I come to a cliffie like that I usually stare at the screen for all of 10 seconds before screaming "NOOOOOOOOOO!" and throwing things around. But, eh, that's just me. 2 AM does that to people. :nod nod:

**lithiumflower56:** :shrieks and dives into bomb shelter: Please, please, I just updated for you people!

**Princess Mononoke San:** :raises eyebrows: Yes, we know he's alive and (more-or-less) well. This is AU I guess because of Destiny. People seem to like it, so I am continuing this for their sake.

**Tempest Kiro:** I've been hearing those rumors too, but I believe that Neo is Mwu and all this buzz about him being a clone is bull. That of course stems from my need for Mwu and Murrue to be together. About Natarle? At first I didn't really like her since she always seemed at odds with Murrue, and I think we all know how I feel about people opposing Mwu or Murrue. Then when the episodes had her on the _Dominion_, I started liking her since I absolutely _hated_ Azreal and _her_ opposing _him_ is always fun to see. And then….She died. Personally, I think Mwu's accomplished the impossible and risen from the dead, but that's just me.

**Seigi-san:** :laughs hysterically: Where did this Fredrick guy come from? For some reason that line just makes me crack up! He better get his memories back or I'll personally go to Japan and _kill_ the writers and anyone associated with making him not regain his memories.

**invisible johnny:** Well, Mwu is a rather unpredictable guy. Sorta. But whatever. Thanks for following me into my other genres (though I understand you're already a fan of those things, it's always nice when reviewers read and review other things than the usual).

**Murrue Ramius:** :moans in despair and scrunches lower in her bomb shelter: Here! Here's the chapter! Have it! Have it all!

**mangamaniac: **Hm. I can't pretend to be all fine and dandy about you (almost) directly quoting us, but you _did_ credit us for it; I'm sure it's fine. I don't know how KAHBG will take it, but I'm not unduly fazed by it. But imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, no?

**Masked Mirage: **Thank you so much for your review! I just have a tendency to put myself down a lot. Don't mind me, the masochist in the corner.

**Wandering Cat:** :falls to knees: Oh, thank you for being so understanding! Moreso than _other_ readers :fearful glance at Murrue Ramius and lithiumflower56:

**MyraHellsing:** Uh….Here?


End file.
